


Who’s That

by atlus



Category: GOT7
Genre: Arguing, Conversations, Dating, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlus/pseuds/atlus
Summary: Jaebum wants to talk, but Youngjae is distracted.





	Who’s That

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got so excited the other day because jinson is back again (y’know the exact selfie I’m talking about) and I was hoping that would finally give me inspiration for a fic about the objectively best got7 couple-  
> -but no. I couldn’t think of anything. STILL.  
> But I _did_ think of a 2jae fic and they are objectively the second best got7 couple, so I think this kind of makes up for it. Hope you enjoy! -atlus

The sun was shining and the sky was a calming blue; it was the perfect day to spend some time outside, so Jaebum was quick to take advantage of it. The second he peeked out the window that morning, he texted Youngjae and asked him if he wanted to go on an ice cream date. 

Youngjae walked down the sidewalk, admiring the scenery as he did so. The streets were bustling with people; obviously, everyone had the same idea. He smiled at the friends and couples who passed by. Everyone looked so happy, it was almost contagious. The thought of seeing Jaebum only fueled that happiness.

He continued walking until he saw the ice cream parlor’s sign. His eyes wandered to the patio, where he noticed Jaebum sitting at a small table for two. He was staring off into space, his chin resting in his hand; his expression was blank, as per the usual.

“Jaebum-ah!” Youngjae called out, immediately heading over. When Jaebum lifted his head, he waved his arm for good measure. The elder’s lips formed a small smile as their eyes met. “I’m sorry I’m late. Did you wait long?”

Jaebum shook his head. He stood up from the table and offered his arm to Youngjae, who graciously accepted. The two headed inside. It was crowded, forcing Youngjae closer to Jaebum, but he didn’t mind. They were fairly quiet while they waited in line, though they did catch occasional glances at each other.

It wasn’t too long before the woman at the counter called them up. “What would you like?” She asked with a sweet smile, gesturing to the tubs of ice cream in front of her. Youngjae gaped, tugging on Jaebum’s arm as he stared at all of the flavors. 

Jaebum chuckled at his excitement. “I’ll take chocolate chip,” he said. He then pinched the younger’s arm. “What about you?”

“Oh!” He was so involved in deciding on a flavor, he hasn’t been paying attention, “I’ll have strawberry, please.”

The woman nodded and began scooping their ice cream. They moved over to the cash register. When Youngjae started to pull away from Jaebum to grab his wallet, the elder stopped him.

“I’ve got it,” he said while pulling out his own money. Though Youngjae wanted to argue, the other boy’s stern look told him to simply keep quiet. The woman came back and Jaebum traded their ice creams for a crisp ten dollar bill.

Jaebum carefully guided Youngjae through the crowd and back outside to the patio. They each took a seat at the same table Jaebum had been sitting at before. 

“Thank you for buying,” Youngjae said before taking a bite of his ice cream. His face lit up the second the spoon his his tongue. “This is delicious!”

Jaebum chuckled. “I’m glad you like it,” he replied, taking a bite of his own; it was quite tasty, though he may not have been as expressive as the younger.

The two continued to eat their ice cream in peace. The sounds of birds chirping and shoes scuffing were nice background noise. “I’m surprised you didn’t want to be in the studio today,” Youngjae commented after taking his final bite.

“I couldn’t miss such a nice day to take you out,” Jaebum teased, taking the younger’s hands in his own. He blushed and looked away.

When Youngjae began feeling less heated, he turned back to the other boy. “Well, how is everything going so far?” He asked, “I know you mentioned feeling stressed. You can talk about it, if you want.” He mindlessly traced shapes on the elder’s fingers in an attempt to make him feel more comfortable.

“Ah, I know,” Jaebum replied with a shy smile, “I just don’t want to bother you with all that.”

“Jaebum-ah!” Youngjae exclaimed, “It is  _ not  _ a bother. I want to hear all about it, if you want to tell me.” He reached out a pinched the elder’s cheek.

Jaebum swatted him away, though he did it with a chuckle. “Okay, okay. I can tell you.” He took a deep breath and started going on about his time in the studio; how he had a wonderful instrumental, but no lyrics to go with it. How he was desperate. How he was sure Youngjae would be the perfect person to help him write the song because he was ridiculously talented, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

When Jaebum looked up to see Youngjae’s reaction, however, he was looking right through him.

“Youngjae?” Jaebum questioned, waving a hand in front of the younger’s face.

Youngjae shook his head, quickly coming back to reality. “Sorry,” he said with an apologetic smile, “what were you saying?”

“I said we should work on this new song together,” he repeated, squeezing Youngjae’s hand, “you know I love your writing.”

Youngjae nodded mindlessly, still not really looking at Jaebum. He frowned; he snapped his fingers in front of the younger, obviously becoming a little annoyed. “Youngjae, c’mon. I’m trying to be serious here.”

“S-Sorry…” he muttered, rising a bit from his seat. At this point, he was looking far over Jaebum’s shoulder. “Tell me again. I promise I’m listening.”

Jaebum smacked the table, causing Youngjae to jump. Several other people on the patio looked their way with surprised expressions. “Are you looking at another guy?” He fumed.

Youngjae gulped, “Jae, I-“

“No, this is ridiculous!” He stood up from his chair, “I’m sitting here trying to be all emotional with you and you’re ignoring me because you’re look at someone else!” He had attracted much more attention now.

The younger’s face was beat red. He couldn’t look at Jaebum, but he pointed behind him; Jaebum turned around, prepared to be beating someone at any moment, when he saw it: a tiny white Maltese puppy lying in the sun. His tummy was being rubbed by his owner, who was sitting at a table much further down the patio.

“She looks like Coco,” Youngjae murmured, “I just thought she was cute…”

Now, it was Jaebum’s turn to be embarrassed. He sat back down and took Youngjae’s hands; he brought them to his mouth and softly kissed each knuckle. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking,” Jaebum muttered while continuing to pepper kisses on the younger’s hands.

Youngjae’s face was practically melting off. “I-It’s okay,” he whispered, “I-I should’ve been paying attention.” He didn’t seem upset, only nervous or embarrassed. “We can go talk about it somewhere else.”

Jaebum couldn’t help but grin at the effect he had on Youngjae. He stood up from the table and offered the other boy his arm once again. Youngjae graciously took it, immediately burying his face in his shoulder. The elder led him down the sidewalk, occasionally ruffling his hair or kissing his forehead.

When the two finally found a quiet place to talk, Youngjae seemed to feel a bit better. “Maybe you can feed off of the experience and get some lyrics out of it,” he mused.

It was one of the few times Jaebum snorted.


End file.
